


a soft white carpet to walk upon

by staystreetfriend



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Astrology, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, but you know what at least i didn't kill eddie off i deserve SOMETHING for that, eddie is an astrology nerd, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staystreetfriend/pseuds/staystreetfriend
Summary: “Both signs are wise and sensitive,” Eddie had recited, “which means they’re easily hurt but, fortunately, they’re very resilient. Virgos are more grounded and use logic, while a Pisces is more likely to use empathy and intuition to guide them.”“That makes sense,” Richie had replied. “I definitely tend to, what is it, let my emotions guide me. Your mom said that the other day while I was -”“Beep beep,” Eddie had huffed out, burying his face deeper into the book he was reading to try to hide his smile.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a soft white carpet to walk upon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds, an album Finn Wolfhard talked about in his Amoeba "What's in My Bag?" video on Youtube. Richie is supposed to be a Pisces, sooo I took a lyric from the Pisces song and changed it slightly :)

“Both signs are wise and sensitive,” Eddie had recited, “which means they’re easily hurt but, fortunately, they’re very resilient. Virgos are more grounded and use logic, while a Pisces is more likely to use empathy and intuition to guide them.”

“That makes sense,” Richie had replied. “I definitely tend to, what is it, let my emotions guide me. Your mom said that the other day while I was -”

“Beep beep,” Eddie had huffed out, burying his face deeper into the book he was reading to try to hide his smile.

So, Richie is a Pisces. Apparently. According to Eddie. Astrology is Eddie’s new hobby, since he tried track and was, actually, not half bad at it, until he had a horrible <strike>panic</strike> asthma attack at practice one day and then literally ghosted the team. Dramatic.

Richie actually finds the whole astrology thing kind of cute. It can also be sort of annoying, he reasons with himself, especially when he looks up from whatever he’s doing and his boyfriend is staring at him with what Richie can only assume is his I-am-psychoanalyzing-you-and-I-am-not-happy-with-the-information-I-am-coming-up-with face. That’s a little scary, he supposes, how intense Eddie can be about the whole thing. He’s intense about a lot, sure, but he’s _very_ _ serious _ about astrology.

But, still, astrology is cute, and his little boyfriend is _ extremely _cute.

Eddie tells Richie all about their compatibility, which is something he would bet anyone he can listen to for hours and never get bored. He actually finds the thing about sister signs interesting. Eddie tells him that, because he is a Virgo and Richie is a Pisces, they are sister signs, which means they balance each other out well.

Hearing that sort of serves Richie’s own confirmation bias. Eddie and Richie were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short? I still wanted to put it out. Comment your sign below! I'm an Aries :D


End file.
